


Doyoung loves

by youngho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngho/pseuds/youngho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyoung falls in love with the Jaehyun who's in love with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doyoung loves

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my flight back to Manila... it's a bit wonky(?) since I hadn't slept in a day. But if you could like this even a little bit, that would be great.
> 
> [Russian Translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4830391) by [huevovse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/huevovse/pseuds/huevovse)/[cutiedojae](https://ficbook.net/authors/1789102)

The Jaehyun who loves looks at the object of his affection with glittering eyes, those pools filled with all kinds of emotions that gets Doyoung's heart racing. He stares for another second before looking away, not wanting to get caught.

The Jaehyun who loves has a special smile reserved for that one person, his lips quirking up a little more. His eyes match his smile, almost as if his face physically smiles at that person. Doyoung sighs, eyes caught in the moment before looking away.

The Jaehyun who loves makes people happy. He becomes a person whose happiness pours out of him to spread to those around him. Doyoung stays by Jaehyun's side, taking all of the happiness Jaehyun offers and stores it away in a treasure chest in his heart. Doyoung thinks maybe he'll find true happiness the more he takes.

The Jaehyun who loves accepts that life isn't always going to be all sunshine. There are days, moments, where Jaehyun sits by himself, a somewhat sour expression painted on that beautiful face. Doyoung has learned to stop asking. Instead, he just takes a seat beside him and waits until Jaehyun can tell him what's wrong.

The Jaehyun who loves cries. Sometimes. Doyoung watches as Jaehyun holds the sobs in but lets the tears fall. He breaks with Jaehyun and he falls with each tear. He doesn't bother waiting for approval before he wraps his arms around Jaehyun, letting the younger cling to him, a desperate attempt to hold Jaehyun together when no one else will.

The Jaehyun who loves is beautiful. He isn't perfect. He has many flaws. But Doyoung would lay his life on the line just to prove to the world that a Jaehyun who loved is a painting drawn by God as a gift for mortals. People may laugh at the silliness but they haven't seen it, haven't been there since the beginning, haven't _fallen_ in love with the Jaehyun who loves. But that's okay. Because Doyoung doesn't need believers. He just needs someone to listen.

The Jaehyun who loves is someone Doyoung loves with all his heart.

And the Doyoung who loves watches on as Jaehyun's eyes glitter for someone else and he falls for that smile that Jaehyun offers to someone else. He is happy when Jaehyun is happy, even if that happiness isn't caused by him, even if his heart does crack slightly at the seams. He accepts that this is just life and the Jaehyun who loves is still beautiful and breathtaking no matter what. Because it doesn't matter who Jaehyun loves, Doyoung will always be by his side to wipe the tears, to accept the smiles and laughter, and everything else Jaehyun has to offer. It doesn't matter because Doyoung loves the Jaehyun who loves someone else.

But if one day Jaehyun loses his love, Doyoung will still love Jaehyun. Because Jaehyun is Jaehyun, and Doyoung is Doyoung. Doyoung loves Jaehyun, no matter what.


End file.
